noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 442
|image = 442.JPG |Release Date = 23 January 2017 |Chapter = 442 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 441 |Next Chapter = Chapter 443}}Muzaka greets Zaiga who curses his luck for encountering his former Lord when his physical conditions are not optimal. Zaiga decides that he needs to buy some time and looks for an opportunity to do so by prolonging their conversation. Muzaka then turns to Raskreia to greet her and apologises for scraping into Kei's battle. This delights Zaiga as he believes it allows him to recover his wounds, falsely assuming that Muzaka is unaware of his enhanced recovery speed. But Muzaka strikes without notice and smashes Zaiga into the ground and sends him flying with a strong punch in the abdomen. Muzaka then asks the two Nobles if he can take the baton from them and finish off Zaiga. Zaiga rebukes Muzaka for being sly and attacking an injured warrior and accuses him of losing the dignity of a werewolf warrior. However, Muzaka counters by saying it's the current crop of warriors who are being cowardly by all attacking him at once and reveals that he was aware all along that Zaiga was trying to buy some time to recover. He continues by recalling that both Zaiga and Maduke were too good with words and creating cliques by creating divides within the clan. He proceeds to humiliate Zaiga by reminding him that at least Maduke is now the Lord but he is nothing near the position. This enrages Zaiga who shoots an aura blast at Muzaka who, in turn, charges towards the blast to simply slash it in half. Muzaka then jumps and strikes Zaiga from above. Zaiga struggles to contain him due to acquired injuries from his battle with Kei. Muzaka then punches him on the side of his body to send him crashing into a boulder but Zaiga is then hit with an aura blast from Muzaka. Zaiga escapes the rumble and roars as he gathers his aura to send a powerful beam at Muzaka but this is easily dodged by the former werewolf Lord. However, Zaiga sends a wave of charm papers at Muzaka, who is unable to dodge the blast. Muzaka emerges unharmed and lunges at Zaiga, who also lunges at his former Lord and the two engage in close combat as the spectators watch in awe. Zaiga punches Muzaka in the face, telling him to stop being so arrogant and realise that he is no longer the Lord and how much the whole clan became during his absence. The punch inflicts no damage on Muzaka, who proceeds to beat his counterpart brutally and by the end, Muzaka holds Zaiga by the throat, with Zaiga seemingly defeated. Zaiga shows his distaste at the given circumstances but Muzaka tells him that even Zaiga at his full power would not have halted him and rebukes him for leading the physical modification of werewolves. It is also revealed that Zaiga previously lacked in recovery speed compared to other werewolves, the reason why he was very open to the idea of physical modification. Zaiga remains adamant that it was the right decision as the clan has become the most powerful force in the world but Muzaka says that Zaiga still chats nonsense as usual and he instead blames Zaiga's and Maduke's greed which resulted in the vast sacrifice of the whole clan. Zaiga tells Muzaka that he knows nothing, something Muzaka very happily admits as he tears his opponent into bits. Elsewhere, Ignes rushes to get out as she deduces that there are many battles ongoing outside. She is disappointed by her enforced early departure as she saw much more potential in her current research projects. Then she flinches with much shock and fear as she turns around to find the one all Nobles fear instinctively: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.